


Get The Flag, You Twink!

by reysroses



Series: Hot As Hades [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Camp Half Blood, Children of the Gods, Daughter of Aphrodite! Chloe, Demigod AU, Dustin Kropp x Jeremy Heere, M/M, Son of Aphrodite! Jeremy, Son of Ares! Rich, Son of Tyche! Dustin, also dustin calls jeremy a twink and ITS THE TRUTH, bmc demigod au, give me the bmc rarepairs, i love deere.....this isnt really a deere fic but uhhh we love it, my dustin is inspired by bls dustin!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysroses/pseuds/reysroses
Summary: Jeremy hates Capture the Flag.





	Get The Flag, You Twink!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dustin, so have this rarepair. Michael/Jeremy are dating in this au, but my heart belongs to Deere. Also, Dustin has a pot farm at camp. And that's fucking hilarious to me. This is also a lot shorter than the previous work, which is mostly because I hit bad writer's block during this.

The horn blew, and the game began. Jeremy adjusted his armor and tightened his grip on his spear. Capture the flag was a big deal at camp, as it trained them for battle, and it sure as hell came in handy during the Second Olympian War. Jeremy was not the best at close combat, but he could hold his ground.

 

“Jerry!”

 

Jeremy had barely moved from where he was standing, and snapped his head up, reacting to the voice. He felt a hand push against his back and he almost toppled over. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing? This isn’t freeze tag, idiot!” Chloe Valentine stormed past him, barking orders at him like an army sergeant. 

 

Chloe was technically his half-sister, having the same godly mother, and head of the Aphrodite cabin. She took capture the flag seriously, we had a reputation to keep.

 

“Stop standing there and go!” Chloe screeched at him, eyes blazing like a fire. Jeremy took the hint and ran in the direction of Zeus’s Fist, the place where their flag was located. 

 

The way that it all worked was the camp was split in half, the cabins battling against each other for victory. Usually, the Aphrodite kids teamed with the Ares cabin, but Chiron changed it up this time. That means that Jeremy had to try his best to avoid Rich Goranski, who loves to torture him even though they are kinda friends now.

 

Jeremy slid to stop, and flipped his helmet down, covering his face. Taking a shaky breath and grasping his spear tightly, he listens closely for other campers. Nothing. It was silent. 

 

Too silent.

 

That’s when he felt the hand on his shoulder, spinning him around and pinning him against the rock. Grunting, he struggled against the weight.

 

“Nice job, tall ass.”

 

Off course it was Rich. Jeremy tried to wiggle out, only for the shorter to unsheathe his knife, and hold it to Jeremy’s throat.

 

“I wouldn’t move if I were you.” Rich laughed, nodding towards his teammates to go for the flag.

 

Well, shit. 

 

“Let go of me!” Jeremy yelled in Rich’s face. He slammed his knee in the shorter’s crotch, who yelped in pain. That’s when Jeremy made a break for it.

He dashed after them, yelling for help, barely watching where he was going. Another fucking mistake of his. He tripped over a root jutting out of the ground, yelping in surprise. Jeremy rolled down the hill, armor digging into his skin. 

 

“Yo, aren’t you supposed to be defending the flag, dude?”

 

Jeremy looked up to see Dustin staring down at him, a cocky smile on his lips. 

 

“Shut the hell up, Kropp,” the brunette grumbled, pushing himself off the ground. “Rich ambushed me. Chloe stationed me alone. Again.”

 

Dustin stood by himself, fiddling with his bracelets. Dustin was a Tyche kid, the only one in his cabin. Michael always bought weed from Dustin, and Jeremy had gotten high with him more times than he could count. Apparently, he talked some of the Demeter kids into letting him have a pot farm, so at least it’s homegrown.

 

“Shit, man, that girl has got something against you, I swear,” Dustin laughed, eyes gleaming. He offered his hand, which Jeremy accepted, and pulled him back to his feet. Dustin looked at him for a moment, chocolate eyes darting towards his blue ones, and cleared his throat, motioning towards the rest of camp.

 

“C’mon, you twink, let’s go get that flag.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking writing commissions now, so consider contacting me on my Instagram (jisdemon) or my Tumblr (spiderjerm)!
> 
> Also, consider buying me a coffee! (ko-fi.com/jiaction)


End file.
